


good graces

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jack cries over everything and yusei needs an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good graces

When Jack apologizes, Yusei doesn't really know what to say. He didn't expect an apology, because he was never mad. But he knows that Jack expects him to be--that he wants him to be--so that when he admits that he doesn't want them to be strangers anymore, it will taste something like penance.   
  
Jack looks at him seriously as he tries out the words in his mouth.   
  
"I forgive you," he says, immediately--not because it's true, but because Jack needs it. He doesn't tell him that there was never anything to forgive.   
  
He watches tears fall unwillingly from Jack's eyes instead. They stream down his cheeks in time with the slow-building sobs in his chest. Yusei hides his exasperation--they're adults now, and yet nothing has changed at all. 

Silently, he pulls Jack close and lets him hug him in the only way he knows how: at an awkward and haphazard angle that they never grew out of after childhood. Yusei pats his shoulder and feels his breath against his neck as it shudders in a fleeting staccato.

_There was never anything to forgive_ , he doesn't say, as he reaches up with an  ungloved hand and lets Jack taste the words with Yusei's lips pressed to his.


End file.
